I knew I loved you
by Gamekatt101
Summary: Yugi has been to Yami’s soul room many times, yet the spirit has never been inside his young host’s own soul room. One night, curiosity gets the better of him. Puzzleshipping. ON PERMANENT HIATUS BECAUSE REWRITE IS NOW UP!
1. Boredom and homework

Author's note: This story was originally intended as a fluffy oneshot, but then my imagination got the better of me. Funny how that happens, isn't it? I may still write that version if anyone's interested. Anyway, here it is; my very first attempt at fanfiction. It may be short, but I'm actually quite proud of it. I already have a few chapters written, but I want to see other people's opinions before posting them. So, if you wouldn't mind...? (nudges the review button) ...Also, I don't own _Yugioh_, though that should've been obvious already.

_Chapter one:_

_Boredom and homework_

Yami sighed as he paced the floor of his soul room, trying to ignore the tension building up inside of him.

Tonight, he was bored and not enjoying any of it.

"Why is there never anything to do around here?" muttered the spiky haired spirit, placing a hand upon his hips and frowning. "At this rate, I might as well go to bed early."

Turning to open a nearby door, Yami entered a small, candle lit room and fell upon the bed in its center, body relaxing slightly as pale skin hit red silk.

His bedroom was his private sanctuary; the only place where Yami could truly be alone. Not even Yugi knew and in a way, Yami preferred it like that.

The spirit lay there for a few minutes, arms wrapped around his pillow like a sulking teenager.

"If this was ancient Egypt, I'm sure there would be at least _something_ to do." he muttered, violet eyes staring into the wall ahead. "Of course, seeing as I _was_ pharaoh, that would mean paperwork and lots of it."

Frustrated, Yami reached up a hand to ruffle his hair, smiling as he felt blonde spikes recoil from his touch.

The spirit's hair was made up of six, black hued triangle like points, each framed by a crimson hue along their edges. Four blonde bangs, looking more like lightning bolts, spiked their way up each, "triangle", except for the two that were on the outermost sides. Two more, on the right, went directly to the right, while the two on the left, went south.

All around him, Yami could smell the soft scent of lavender, its soothing aroma reminding the spirit of the boy whose body he shared.

"_Yugi."_

Violet eyes drifted over to where a golden, heart shaped frame rested on a nearby desk, its pictured inhabitant smiling cheerfully at the outside world.

Yugi looked almost exactly the same as Yami, except he was a bit shorter and his gentle eyes were more rounded compared to Yami's less trusting gaze. The young boy didn't have yellow spikes going all the way up his hair either, only to the side, along with one small spike that rested over his forehead.

There were other pictures, mostly of friends Yugi had introduced the spirit to, but none were held so dear as that grinning little figure.

Yami was secretly relived to find that, for being nearly identical, him and Yugi weren't as closely related as he feared, though the reason why was something the spirit would never reveal.

"_It would be too awkward for me to tell him, let alone having to hear Yugi's reaction, but still..." _

The spirit's eyes flashed as a thought suddenly entered his mind.

"_Perhaps I'll go see what Yugi is doing?"_

Nodding to himself, Yami slowly faded from the room, soon reappearing in another.

This room was small, its empty walls painted a gentle blue, but still, Yami liked it.

He suspected it had something to do with who owned the room.

A bed was in the left corner, directly under a skylight leading to the roof.

Next to it was a desk, where a teenage boy, roughly the age of sixteen, was working on tonight's homework.

"_Oh, he's busy."_

Yami couldn't help but smile at the confused face his little aibou was making.

"Now I know if you divide these two..." muttered the lavender eyed boy, pencil tapping the desk in concentration. "But wait? Wouldn't that be...?"

Yugi suddenly groaned, hands raised in frustration. "I _hate_ math!"

"You may not like it, but you still need to study." chastised Yami, a slight smile on his lips as he watched his twin from the shadows. "You could always think of it as a game."

Suddenly feeling self conscious, the spirit took a step back as Yugi turned to face his direction.

"Is someone there? Hello?"

Blinking in confusion, Yugi rose from his desk and walked out into the hallway, blonde bangs bouncing slightly with every step he took. "Grandfather? Did you call me?"

"No, my boy. I didn't." replied the old man's voice from down the hall.

"Weird. I could've sworn I heard someone, unless..."

Yugi's gaze turned to where a golden, triangle shaped object, was resting on his bed, a thick chain connected to it.

Yugi had been given the object by his grandfather, who called it the Millennium Puzzle, because in order for a person to use the magical artifact, they had to first put it together, just like a puzzle. When completed, the golden item looked just like an upside down pyramid, with the all seeing eye of Amon Ra upon it.

At first, Yami didn't know how to react to the one that had rescued him from his lonely prison, so he spent most of his time lurking inside the Puzzle, though Yugi managed to coax the reluctant spirit into talking further after introductions were made.

"He _has_ been awfully quiet this evening." muttered Yugi, frowning as he returned to his seat. "I wonder if something's wrong?"

Yugi knew his twin never had much to say, preferring to find a quiet place to think then converse with the others.

Usually, Yugi was the only one who could get him to open up, a fact the young boy was secretly proud of.

"It means he trusts me." muttered Yugi to the supposedly empty room. _"Me _more then anyone else."

Still watching from the shadows, Yami tilted his head and smiled; a thoughtful expression on his face as the spirit turned to leave.

"_He's studying; I shouldn't bother him."_

"Yami..." started Yugi tentatively. "I know you're there. Come out, please?"

The spirit paused, caught off guard.

"You have homework to do; go finish it." he replied, still facing the wall.

"I know, but..."

"I won't have you getting bad grades because of me."

Yugi sighed as he watched his double vanish into the air, knowing the other was already gone.

"But, Yami, I'm _worried_ about you."

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did writing it. I know its short, but I couldn't find a more fitting way to end the thing. This was written with all the poise and grace of an over obsessive fangirl who just happens to use spellcheck. (grins) Now review! ...Please?


	2. Black silk and confused emotions

Author's Note: Well, here it is; the second chapter. Again, its short, but I think you'll like it all the same. Also, someone asked me when this story takes place and, to be honest, I'm not really sure. I suppose it could be right after Duelist Kingdom and before Battle City, but a few of the cannon details were tweaked with, so then again...Uh, I don't know? Also, I slipped in subtle nod to Y_ugioh the abridged series, _just because its so totally awesome, so see if you can spot it and, no, I _don't _own _Yugioh, _though if I did...(smirks)

This chapter is dedicated to Black silk pajamas. Why? (grins) You'll see why in a minute.

_Chapter two:_

_Black silk and confused emotions_

Yami scowled as he slipped out of his day clothes and tossed them to the floor.

The spirit stood there for a moment, before picking the black apparel up and hanging them in a closet by his bedroom door.

"Why do I have to be this way?" he mused, reaching into the closet for a set of black silk pajamas, if they could even be called that.

The shirt in particular had a deep V neckline, stopping just above the spirit's chest in a decidedly sexy way. It was also buttoned, with silver trim running along its edges; the same being true for the outfit's bottom half.

No, pajamas just sounded childish and Yami was, by no means, a child.

"Damn straight." muttered the spirit as he fell back onto his bed, a playful smirk on his face.

Yami's smirk was soon replaced by a puzzled frown.

"Then why am I afraid of a boy who only showed me kindness? Not to mention gave me his body willingly."

The spirit blinked, an odd thought tapping into his consciousness.

He had been talking about possession, if you could call it that, but something about the way the sentence had been phased...

Yami shook his head, mentally chasing the image away.

"By the gods, if only _they_ could see me now." he muttered. "Father would probably disown me on the spot, not to mention poor Mana and the others would be disgusted beyond belief. Their beloved king refusing a female partner for one of his own gender."

Yami chuckled at the story playing out in his mind.

"A man loving another man?" cried the brown haired Mana, a hand pointed towards the sun. "Has Ra been messing with you or something? 'Cause that's just nasty!"

"_I suppose, but then again, other people would call it love."_

"Besides, he's too young for you. You're very mature for your age; you deserve someone better. That Anzu girl seems nice."

Yami nearly gagged.

"Ra, no." he hissed, quickly sitting up. "Not _her." _

Yami knew Anzu liked him, the way her eyes lit up when ever Yugi managed to convince the spirit to show himself were proof enough, but still...

"She's just too, I don't know; perky. Yeah, perky."

Yami much preferred Yugi's calm, if not instinctive nature.

"He knew something was wrong, yet I never once said a word."

Lying back down, the spirit's thoughts drifted to what had happened only minutes before. "I know I should go apologize, but..."

Nervous, Yami bit his lower lip, the thought of telling his aibou the truth scaring him more then it should. "He's only a year younger then I, yet the innocence of childhood still shines in those gentle eyes."

A dreamy sigh escaped the spirit's lips as he thought of the night he and Yugi first met. His lavender eyes, showing more curiosity then fear; they were what Yami noticed first.

Anyone else would have screamed and run, but Yugi stayed.

"_He stayed. He stayed and talked; talked, to _me."

Gritting his teeth, the spirit forced himself from his bed and out of his soul room, mind intent on making things right again.

Yami paused as he saw the open doorway across the hall from his, light illuminating the dark hall.

Yugi's door was always open. In fact, the spirit could never remember it even having a door, though Yami suspected Yugi could add one if he wanted.

"But he doesn't. Yugi leaves it open instead, because he trusts me."

The spirit sighed as he turned to his own door, firmly shut and locked behind him. "I, on the other hand, cower behind a thick metal gate, afraid of having my own soul in plain sight."

Yami blinked as a sudden idea whispered in his mind's ear.

"_Its odd. Yugi has been inside my soul room many times, yet I've never set foot in his. I wonder? Would he mind?"_

A slightly guilty look on his face, the spirit stepped out of the shadows and into the light of his host's innocent soul.

As his vision cleared, Yami found himself surrounded by toys in a room that mirrored the one Yugi owned in real life.

Everywhere he looked, there were board games, card games, even a video game system hooked up to a TV in the corner.

"Kid really loves these things." muttered Yami with a chuckle as he approached the large table in the center, expecting to find another game of some sort.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

Yami gasped as he found a large picture of himself upon the center table.

There were other pictures, but they were pushed back, as if the room's owner wanted to concentrate on only one image at a time.

"_Yugi? Does this mean..?"_

The spirit shook his thoughts away and turned his attention back to studying the picture.

It was a rather good shot, actually.

Yami was looking out his aibou's bedroom window, the faintest hint of a smile on his face as he watched his twin changing into his day clothes.

He was sure Yugi knew he was being observed. The teen was surprisingly good at knowing where his resident spirit was located.

An urgent sensation washed over Yami as he heard the sounds of footsteps in the outside hall.

"Why won't he talk to me?" asked Yugi, the concern clear in his voice. "I know somethings wrong. He may be stern, but Yami doesn't talk to me like that unless there's something bugging him."

"_If only you knew, Yugi. If only you knew."_

The spirit couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the sounds of hands upon metal.

"Hey, Yami! Open up!" cried Yugi's voice as he continued to pound on the spirit's door. "I _know_ you're in there and I _know_ you can hear me!"

"_Good luck getting in, aibou. I locked the..." _

Yami nearly cried out in shock as he heard the sound of metal scraping across a brick floor.

"Hey, its open? Is he inviting me in? Guess so."

"_By Ra, you have _got_ to be kidding me. I don't want him in there!"_

Mentally cursing his stupidity, the spirit followed his double inside, always keeping himself at a safe distance in case Yugi turned around.

"Hey, Yami! Where are you!" cried the boy, face scrunching up in confusion.

"_Look behind you, bright eyes."_

Yami cringed as he saw Yugi's body jump slightly; his twin's star pajamas twitching in surprise.

"_I forgot! He can hear me when we're this close! Damn it! I have to hide!"_

"Yami? Uh, hello?" asked Yugi, looking even more confused. "Are you here?"

From behind a low staircase, the spirit miserably stared at the ground, unhappy at the situation he had found himself in.

"_I'm hiding in my own soul. Damn, this is pathetic." _

"I'll sure say. Yami, where are you?"

The spirit didn't answer; he didn't want to lie to such a sweet face.

"You didn't want coming me in here, did you?" asked Yugi, the tone in his voice hinting that there would soon be tears.

"_No, I, I really didn't."_

"I understand. I'll be up for another hour if you still want to talk."

Yami watched as a small shadow passed by him, sadness clear in every heavy step.

"_I'm sorry, Yugi. Really, I am."_

His only reply was the sound of the door hitting the wall as it closed.

The spirit hesitated a moment, then leapt to his feet and over to where his sanctuary was waiting.

...So, how was it? I feel that an angsting Yami, done right, is one of this fandom's favorite characters. Also, if an artist with a free moment happens to pass this way, could you draw me a picture of Yami in his PJ's? I'd really appreciate it...as would the rest of the Yami fangirls. Soooo, review? (grins)


	3. Of morals and true love

Author's Note: Ah, chapter three; _this _is where things start to get interesting. I'm saying this now, because I don't want to get people's hopes up, but I'm not doing any Yaoi/Lemon in this story. (On another note, how did people end up calling it Lemon anyway? We're labeling gay scenes after f_ruits_?! Sure, I get the connection, but still, it seems a bit tacky, don't you think?) ...And I don't own _Yugioh._

_Chapter three:_

_Of morals and true love_

Yami sighed in relief as his body hit the sheets.

"Thank Ra he's finally gone. Now I can get some sleep."

The spirit smiled weakly as he reached out and stroked the heart shaped fame on the nearby desk. "Goodnight, my little angel. I'll tell you everything, someday, but not now."

_(Cue the passing of time)_

Yami chuckled as he eyed his twin from across the bed.

"I have been awful lonely, you know." he whispered, voice dripping like melted chocolate.

It was only a dream, but still, it was a good dream; the only one Yami ever had, not that he was complaining. After all, all sexual urges have to be fulfilled in someway. This was just one of them.

The spirit tilted his head to the side, as if beckoning his lover to come closer.

Now, this Yugi was an older Yugi, but you could still see hints of innocence in his eyes, along with a coy smirk.

Yami wouldn't have it any other way.

"After only one night apart?" asked Yugi, frowning slightly as he approached the other. "You missed me _that_ much?"

"And why not? I have my needs too, you know."

"Indeed. You really should tell him."

Yami sighed as he felt a hand touch his bare shoulders.

"You heard us, didn't you?"

"Felt, actually. I may only be in your dreams, but I still have a fairly good idea of what's going on."

"Oh."

"Virgin." taunted Yugi, causing Yami to flinch.

"That hurt." muttered the spirit, rubbing his arms gingerly. "Besides, its not _my_ fault none of the harem girls were interested in me. Most of them were too clingy anyway."

Yami sighed, shaking his head in disgust. "How is one supposed to make love when your partner refuses to let go of your arms? On another note..."

The spirit paused, a confused expression clear on his face. "If you do it with another man, does that mean you're not a virgin anymore? Using the word in its traditional sense..."

"Yami, did anyone ever tell you you think too much?"

"No, but I..."

The spirit let out a startled gasp as he felt soft lips touching his own.

"Happy?" asked Yugi with a laugh as he watched his stunned twin.

"By the gods of Egypt, Yugi, don't surprise me like that!"

"Why? I thought you _liked_ surprises?"

"Yes, but only when I know they're coming."

"Fine. Have it your way then."

Yami couldn't help but purr as his twin's hands slowly descended from the spirit's arms.

"You're so easy to please." muttered Yugi, lavender eyes dancing with amusement as his hands continued to caress the spirit's chest.

"Only because its you. Well, kind of." replied Yami, his legs twitching every few seconds. "To be honest, I'm actually surprised at how accurate you are when compared to the original."

"I'm not; I _was_ created by your own thoughts after all."

"Point."

Yami's eyes grew wide as they followed Yugi's hands down his silk pants.

"I can't do this." he said, pulling away from his twin's reach. "Not tonight."

"I understand. Shall I come back tomorrow?"

"Don't you always?"

"Only because I know you'll do something foolish if I don't."

Yugi gestured to the spot below his twin's abdomen. "Picking up on the mortal's nasty habits; I'm surprised you haven't chafed yet."

"Please, just go."

"As you wish." replied Yugi, his form soon fading away. "Sleep well."

"I'll try." muttered Yami, turning over onto his side to grab his silk shirt.

"Why?" whispered the spirit to his room as soon as he was dressed. "Why am I so afraid?"

"_Why?" _replied a voice in his mind. _"Because you're afraid Yugi will hate you. Bound to a spirit that has feelings for him; ones he can't return."_

Yami didn't push the thought away; it _was_ right after all.

The spirit looked up as the sound of sniveling reached his ears.

"And now he's _crying_ over me too. Damn it, Yami! You are _such_ an idiot."

Guilt heavy in his heart, Yami forced himself away from his dream and was about to get up and go check on his aibou when he realized, someone else had beaten him to it.

"Hush, little one. Don't cry." whispered a female voice.

"But, mom. I'm worried about him. I think Yami may be getting sick or something, cause he's been acting really weird."

"Yami? You mean the spirit living inside your puzzle?"

"Yeah, that's him. He usually talks to me at night, after I finish my homework of course."

Yami heard a feminine chuckle.

"Your grandfather did mention you complaining about that once. Yami probably only does it because he cares about you. Don't forget, you were the one that rescued him."

"I know. That's why it doesn't make any sense."

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Right now you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is Valentine's day and I'm sure you don't want to miss out on all your gifts."

"If I even _get_ any. Mom, in case you haven't noticed, no one at school really likes me like that. Jounouchi and Honda usually end up buying me something as a joke."

"You never know; this year might be different."

Yami blinked as he lay back down, mind deep in thought.

"Valentine's day?" he mused, hand tapping his bed absentmindedly. "Wasn't that the holiday where all the greeting card companies get filthy rich? Or was that Christmas?"

Shaking his head in confusion, the spirit curled up against his pillow, too tired to deal with such an annoying question.

Yami's eyes soon closed, his breathing becoming slower and deeper as sleep once again took him in its arms.

I'll let you in on a little secret; this was supposed to be written and uploaded around Valentine's day...or March 15, but I'm not telling you why, unless you already know. (frowns) You still have to act surprised though, if you do. Anyway, I want to thank all the people who have been reading my story, even those _who _haven't been reviewing. (sniff) You like me! You really like me! (hands out cookies and muffins. _Chocolate_ ones of course) Yeah, this has totally made my day. Thank you! All of you!

Now, I'm wanting to get at least 15 reviews before uploading any more chapters, or at the very least, 10. Reviews are a real motivation for me to write more and they provide nice feedback too. I'm just asking for a simple sentence telling me what you thought, liked, or didn't like. (shrugs shoulders) Its not rocket science.


	4. Brotherly love

Authors note: For those of you waiting for the angst, this chapters for you, though I _did _add in a humorous scene to lighten the mood. After all, I mentioned fluff too. Poor Yami. (smirks) ...I don't own _Yugioh._ (yawns) Copyrights are boring.

_Chapter four:_

_Brotherly love_

Yugi stared into his empty locker, trying to block out the sounds of excited voices around him.

It was the end of the school day, meaning that the students were now preparing to go home, not to mention opening all their gifts.

"_And as usual, I'm left out. Its just another fact that girls, not even boys, like me. Not that I actually _want_ another boy liking me. At least..." _

Closing his locker with a sigh, Yugi turned to leave. His only thoughts were to get home so he could finish tonight's homework; maybe even cry, but just a little.

"Hey, Yug'! Wait up!" shouted a voice from behind him.

Yugi knew who it was before he even turned to look.

Jounouchi and Honda; right on cue with their yearly pity offering.

Jounouchi was the taller of the two; soft brown eyes peering out from underneath a mess of blonde hair.

Honda also had brown eyes, but people usually noticed his brown hair first, only because of how it joined into a triangle shaped point that reached out over his forehead.

Yugi knew Jounouchi was only making sure he wasn't being left out, but sometimes he wished his blonde friend would just get the hint.

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood for your games right now."

"Oh, come on, Yug'." replied Jounouchi with a frown. "I even bought you the best kind."

Yugi blinked as he found a bag of chocolate kisses shoved into his hands.

"The best kisses are _always_ in the variety pack. Sure, chocolate by itself is good, but when you add in the white and the cherry kinds and the..."

It shocked him to realize it, but Yugi knew that if he didn't get out of there right away, he was going to start crying.

Honda and Jounouchi were still staring a minute later.

"Yugi?" they said, wondering what had caused their small friend to take off like that.

"Don't you two get it?" snapped Anzu, as she stepped in front of the boys, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Get what?" asked Jounouchi, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy.

Sighing, Anzu ran a hand through her short, brown hair.

"It only hurts when you give him stuff like that. You may see it as something nice, but Yugi..."

She sighed, eyes clouding over. "He must be so lonely. Year after year, even you two _idiots_ get _something_, but all Yugi has is an empty locker and an even emptier heart."

"Wait, he has the spirit of the puzzle right?" suggested Honda with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah, he does." added Jounouchi. "Hey, you think the pharaoh is gay?"

Anzu just groaned.

"Do you two even _know_ what you are saying?!"

"No, not really, but while we're on the subject..."

Jounouchi grinned, a mischievous look on his face.

"No, we're _not_ finding out if the pharaoh is gay." muttered Anzu, a hand over her face in disgust.

"You just don't want to face the fact that he's not interested in you." said Honda. "Besides, we should at least see if Yugi made it home all right."

"Yeah, you're right, but _no_ harassing the pharaoh. Understood?"

"Yes, mom." chimed Jounouchi and Honda in perfect unison.

"_Why_ do I put up with you guys?"

"Because we're all you've got." replied Jounouchi. "Now let's go."

Yugi forced himself through the kitchen door and into the nearest chair, not even bothering to remove his sneakers.

The bag of sweets Jounouchi had given him was lying next to the boy's backpack, all but forgotten.

"Yugi?" asked a voice as he felt a hand upon his back. "Are you alright?"

"_Does it _look_ like I'm alright?"_

"Why does no one care, mom?" he sobbed, not even bothering to stop the tears. "I'm nice, aren't I? Why should I have to watch and wait while everyone else finds that special someone?"

"Sweetie, high school love doesn't last forever. Those relationships won't make it past the first day of college."

"That _wasn't_ the point! I'm tired of being alone. I, I really _don't_ want to be alone."

"You could talk to Yami about it. He always seems willing to help."

"Mom! Weren't you listening this morning?! Yami does _not_ want to talk to _me_ or _anybody!"_

"_Aibou, you shouldn't shout at your mother.__ Its not nice."_

"Yami?!" gasped Yugi, turning to see the slightly dazed spirit watching him from a shadowy corner. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"_Sleeping. You woke me up, actually."_

Yugi just scowled.

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

"Sweetie, settle down." warned the boy's mom, resting a hand on his shaking shoulders.

"No! Here I am crying my eyes out and, and..."

Yugi wiped away a tear as he shot Yami an angry look. "You act like you don't even care! I'd understand if you were getting sick or something, but..."

"Well, he _does_ look a little pale."

"Mom, Yami is _always_ like that. You can see right _through_ the guy."

"_I'm guessing this Valentine's day didn't go as planned?"_

"What was your first clue?" muttered Yugi, kicking off his sneakers and watching them fall to the floor. "I mean, its one thing not to get a gift, but another to have your best friends _buy_ one for you. Every single year..."

"_I see."_

"No, I really think you don't. You don't see anything."

"_Aibou..."_

"Here! _You_ take the stinkin' candy! I'm going to bed!"

Yami watched as a colorful plastic bag was tossed in his direction, Yugi running in the other.

The sounds of feet stomping up the stairs could soon be heard, promptly followed by a door slamming.

"He gets this way every year." said Yugi's mom, sighing as she kneeled down to pick up her son's shoes. "I was hoping that since you were here..."

She shot the spirit a not so subtle glance. "Yugi wouldn't be so lonely this time, but I guess I was expecting too much out of you. This is our problem anyway."

"No, I shouldn't have been making him worry." replied Yami, stepping out from the shadows to lend a hand.

Yami was tossing his aibou's backpack into the closet when he caught Yugi's mom eyeing him curiously.

"I mentioned he woke me up, correct?"

"Yes, but the way Yugi talks about you, I didn't expect someone so..."

Yami couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the woman's gaze lower from his face, lingering only for a moment at his chest before returning.

"Sleeping in jeans isn't exactly comfortable for me, though I usually change before going out in public."

"Yugi mentioned once that you were a pharaoh in Egypt and from the way you act, I believe it. You may not know this, but he really looks up to you; almost like an older brother."

"As a brother." repeated the spirit to himself. "I should have expected that."

"You mean, you didn't know?"

Yami was about to reply when his attention was attracted by the sounds of footsteps outside.

"Hey, Yug'! You home!?" shouted Jounouchi as he barged into the kitchen, Honda and Anzu behind him.

"Jounouchi!" hissed the girl. "You _don't_ go storming into other people's houses like that."

"Yug' doesn't mind. He gets a kick out of my dramatic entrances."

"Dramatic, right". muttered Anzu, shaking her head and sighing. "As dramatic as a bull in a china store."

Jounouchi wasn't even listening; he had spotted the spiky haired figure on the other side of the room and promptly darted over to say hello.

"Hey, Yug'. I got kind of worried when you ran off so; wow...nice duds. Christmas come early this year?"

"Um, Jounouchi..." started Anzu. "That's not Yugi."

"Sure its Yugi. See the, wait..."

Jounouchi frowned, mind deep in concentration as he examined his friend. "You're right. Yugi doesn't wear anything even remotely bold, let alone sexy. _Yami_ on the other hand; that guy is just _begging_ to get laid. Sucks he's just a spirit, cause I know some real cute girls at school who'd..."

"Please, just stop talking." muttered Yami, trying his best to keep his composure.

"Sure thing, Yug', or whoever you are."

"You have such a one track mind." groaned Anzu. "Jounouchi, that person in front of you is Yami. Remember him?"

"Seriously?!" cried Jounouchi, taking a step away from the spirit. "Damn. _Somebody_ has expensive tastes. Are those _silk?!" _

Yami didn't know whether to punch Jounouchi or run away screaming, so he just stood there, silently pleading the gods for assistance.

"Awkward." said Honda, his tone almost sing-song.

"I'll sure say." added Jounouchi. "You've been holding out on us; after all we've done to make you feel welcome too."

"_Welcome? Yeah right. More like downright embarrassing." _

"You want my shirt?" asked Yami, making sure his voice held a sharp tone. "Or would you rather have my pants?"

"Hey, I'm not going to steal your clothes, man. I was just shocked. Here we were thinking you had nothing and..."

"Nothing is such a loose term. I have _things_; not much, but I _do_ own more then what I'm wearing. I'm going now."

Pausing to pick up the bag of sweets Yugi had thrown at him, Yami gave the group one final glare then vanished.

"You know..." started Honda. "I think Yugi's right. Something _is_ bugging the pharaoh."

Upstairs, Yami had reappeared in Yugi's room, hoping to check up on the boy.

He found him lying on his bed, face hidden underneath his pillow,

"...At least I won't have to worry about getting anyone a gift on White day." muttered Yugi with a sigh. "Not like I actually _have_ any extra money."

"_White day?" _asked Yami from where he was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah. If you get a gift from a girl on Valentine's day then you're supposed to get them something worth three times as much a month later. At least, that's what I've heard, seeing as I never actually _get_ anything."

"A gift." muttered Yami, eyes falling to rest upon the bag of sweets in his hands.

"Yeah. Now get the hell out of my room."

"As you wish."

Yami spent the rest of the day in his own bedroom, eyes contemplating the bag of chocolates in front of him.

Technically, Yugi _had_ given them to him, but the spirit still wasn't sure how to respond.

"What is worth three times the amount of chocolate?" he mused. "I don't have much to offer him as it is. Still..."

The spirit's eyes softened as he heard the sound of far off crying.

"_Poor Aibou. I have to do something for him. I'll learn more about this White day, give him a gift and then..."_

Yami sighed. "And then what? Profess my undying love for the boy and hope he doesn't hate me? Yugi thinks of me as a _brother_ for Ra's sake. I don't want to turn that into something he doesn't agree to."

"_Then what am I going to do? Well, I've got a month to decide; I'll think of something, I hope."_

Well, that wraps up chapter four. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Maybe even learned a thing or two? If you want to learn more about White Day, I suggest going to Wikipedia, because that was where I first learned about it. Who _says_ Fanfiction doesn't teach you anything? (laughs) ...Now review! (points to the button thing)


	5. White Day

Author's Note: The poem in this story is copyright to me, but the _Yugioh_ franchise is not. Now, get to reading, because I want to see what people think of this chapter.

_Chapter five:_

_White day_

Yami nodded in satisfaction at his efforts and then slowly faded from his aibou's room, knowing the boy would soon be home.

Today the spirit had stayed behind to put the finishing touches on his gift, knowing that letting his aibou go to school without him would be worth it in the end.

"_Yugi's innocent smile returning will be enough of a reward for me. As long as he is happy, my feelings for him will be satisfied as well."_

The sound of a slamming door could be heard ten minutes later.

"Its not fair, I tell you!" cried Yugi's voice. "I'm standing there watching and no one even bothers to say sorry. Its not like this hasn't happened before!"

"Sweetie, please don't be angry." replied his mother. "You _will_ find someone or perhaps..."

She chuckled. "Perhaps someone will find you."

"Meaning?"

"Something arrived for you in the mail today."

"Really?"

"Yes, but its the strangest thing. There were no stamps; no labels; no _anything._ The mail man was very confused, as was I."

"Something? For me? Mom, you didn't...?"

"Now, I know what you're thinking, but I promise, neither I or your grandfather had anything to do with this. Face it, Yugi, someone likes you."

"Someone _likes_ me? I, I don't believe it."

"You should. I put it in your room for you. Now go look."

"Will do!"

Yugi bounded up the stairs and into the room at the end of the hall, his happiness rising with every step.

"A gift for me. Finally, someone cares; someone _actually_ cares."

He then saw it. A small white box in the shape of a heart was resting on his bed. Wrapped around it was a red ribbon with a tag attached.

"_To Yugi. I hope this will make you happy."_

"At this point, _anything_ will make me happy. I'm just glad I finally got noticed. I wonder who its from?"

Yugi stood there for a moment, permanently etching the joyous occasion into his brain. "Because who knows if this will ever happen to me again!"

He then dived towards the bed, actions soon mirroring that of an excited toddler on Christmas morning.

Untying the string and lifting the lid, Yugi found his present waiting inside.

A single red rose was resting over a pair of white silk pajamas, but those weren't the only things.

A small slip of paper had fallen from the box and onto Yugi's bed, its handwritten note a spiraling cursive.

"_I'll love you forever. _

_Hold you dear in my heart._

_So when we're not together,_

_we'll never be apart."_

"_From your little shadow." _

"My little shadow?" muttered Yugi as he quickly exchanged his day clothes for the new pajamas.

Examining himself in the mirror, Yugi found that the pajamas gave him a simple, but stylish appearance. Gold trim lined the edges of its sleeves, and framed the folded down collar. The ends of the legs even had the rich color surrounding them. In a way, the design was almost exactly the same as Yugi's old pajamas, if not for being made out of a new, more expensive, materiel.

"I don't have a stalker, do I? Well, even if I do, at least they know my size."

Grinning, Yugi grabbed the rose and raced downstairs to show his mom.

Yami soon emerged from where he had been hiding, a happy glow in his eyes.

"_I'm glad he likes it, though I wonder what his mother will say?"_

Hearing voices, the spirit retreated to the first floor to watch.

"But, mom, why not?"

"Yugi, those are expensive. I don't want a complete stranger giving you gifts like this. The rose is one thing, but the pajamas make it seem like this person wants to _sleep_ with you."

"_Huh. Never even thought of that. I just thought it was time Yugi upgraded from those star ones. He would have grown out of them eventually." _

Yami chuckled as his twin opened his mouth to protest, but then quickly closed it.

"So what should I do with them?"

"You can keep the rose, but we'll donate the clothes to the local shelter. Perhaps the person will get the hint and send you a more appropriate gift next time."

"If there even _is_ a next time. Somebody spent a lot of money on me and now its going to..."

Yami felt like dying as he watched a tear slide down his twin's face.

"Please, Yugi. Don't take this the wrong way. People do crazy things when they're in love and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know, but still, they didn't even leave a name. I have no way of contacting them to explain why, why..."

Tears in his eyes, Yugi suddenly turned and fled from the room, leaving a heavy sensation in the air.

"Oh, Yugi." whispered the boy's mother with a sigh. "Who would give my innocent son something like this?"

"Someone who wants him to be happy?" suggested Yami, appearing next to her in his day clothes. "I think that whoever noticed Yugi was being left out can't be all bad."

"Yes, but I really don't want one of his schoolmates following Yugi home."

"Have you forgotten that I'm always with him?" replied the spirit with a frown. "If your son is ever in trouble, I'll willingly sacrifice my own life to save his. I owe him at least that much."

Yami blinked as he found two eyes staring intently into his.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Caught off guard, the spirit hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"How did you find out?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen table to await the woman's answer.

"I recognized the stitching was similar to your own. Thankfully you didn't go for the same design."

"Why would I? I'm not intending to corrupt your son until he's ready and you say its okay."

The woman blinked then suddenly laughed.

"Something funny?" asked Yami, eyebrows raised in mild surprise.

He had never expected this reaction from Yugi's mom. She was the firm, but loving type. Not the kind to burst out in laughter in a quiet room, or so he thought.

"Its just the situation. I was certain I'd have to give you a good talking to, but here you are, _asking_ for my permission..."

"Even if I was asking, I could never do it with someone who thought of me as a brother. It would ruin our relationship."

"About that..."

The woman sighed. "Yami, there's something I should tell you."

The spirit was about to ask what when he heard a voice tapping into his consciousness.

"_Yami, why are you still hiding in there? Please come out. I have to talk to you; its important."_

"I have to go. Yugi needs me."

"He may act like a child, but my son isn't one to cling."

"Its not that. We have a sort of mental link between us. Its like email, only faster."

"A mental link? You mean a telepathic connection?"

"Exactly."

"Oh. Well that _would_ explain the vacant look he sometimes gets. Not to mention, Yugi usually knows where you are."

"He always does." replied Yami, already halfway out of sight.

The woman sighed as she stared down at the book she held in her hands.

Jounouchi had given it to Yugi as a birthday joke, though no one expected him to actually start _reading_ it.

"If you were gay." she murmured, reading the book's title to herself. "I can't help but wonder. Did Jounouchi know Yugi has feelings for the pharaoh?"

Perhaps the blonde isn't as blonde as he would have you believe? Jounouchi may not win in the brains department, but he's got some pretty good street smarts. Honda on the other hand... (shakes head and sighs) Poor guy didn't even get an episode to really prove himself, unless you count the robotic monkey incident, but I'm not going there. (shudders) Anyway, review if you would, please?


	6. The difference between love and friendsh

Author's Note: An apology to everyone who's been waiting for me to update. My life in the 'Real World' AKA Reality got surprisingly busy. Anyway, this is possibly the longest chapter in the story, but only because I couldn't stop writing it. Out of all the chapters so far, this one has to be one of my favorites, if only for the heartfelt moments and funny situations. Ah, tis' a wonderful thing to be in love, even if that love is directed towards the human equivalent of a punkish porcupine. ...And I don't own_ Yugioh;_ some guy in Japan does.

_Chapter six:_

_The difference between love and friendship_

"Silk." muttered Jounouchi as he examined the white pajamas his friend was wearing. "Something about this seems _very_ familiar."

It was an early Sunday morning and the blonde haired teen had more or less invited himself over, bringing Honda and Anzu with him.

All three had been very concerned about their small friend, especially when Yugi told them he had received a White day gift from a complete stranger.

"It should." replied Anzu, head tilted in thought. "We walked in on Yami and he was wearing a pair, except they were black. They _were_ pretty cute though."

"You walked in on _Yami?"_ asked Yugi, eyebrows raised slightly. "When?"

"When we were over here on Valentine's day." replied the girl. "Jounouchi stormed in in his usual manner and we saw Yami talking with your mom."

"I think he was flirting with her." added Honda.

Yugi just shrugged his shoulders, knowing to disregard such a ridiculous statement.

"At least he wasn't walking around in his underwear."

"For him it was probably the equivalent." replied Anzu. "Yami didn't look too happy to be stared at by Jounouchi, course, neither would I, but that's different."

"Gay people have feelings too, you know." muttered Jounouchi, looking slightly annoyed.

Anzu seemed like she was about to scream.

"I thought you'd given up on the whole, 'pharaoh is gay', theroy? Jounouchi, no offense, but if Yami was gay, somebody would know by now."

"Well, he is pretty good at keeping secrets." replied Yugi. "I've told Yami stuff about you guys and, seeing as I'm still alive, its safe to say he hasn't told anyone."

"Wait, just what have you been telling him? Hmm?" asked Anzu, frowning slightly.

"Things."

"What _kind_ of things?"

"Anzu, leave Yugi alone."

The voice that had spoken was coming from the bed; its owner sounding tired, if not a little bit depressed.

Yami had been sleeping a lot lately; not venturing from the puzzle since White day and _that_ had been a week ago.

Even though the spirit had told himself repeatedly that he was fine with loving Yugi from a distance, he knew nothing was further from the truth.

Even the older Yugi had noticed, though he was too well mannered to point out the obvious. After all, he was there to make love, not guidance tips.

"_And now the little jackal has guilted me into coming out of hiding. The gods must be having a good laugh over the irony of this and I bet my soul he's laughing as well." _

"Who?" asked Yugi, causing his twin jump slightly. "You mentioned someone just now; a guy."

"So I did. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, but I..."

Yugi sighed, lavender eyes falling to the carpet. "Never mind. You can leave if you want."

"I suppose I will. By the way..."

A playful smile appeared on Yami's face, along with a relieved expression. "Nice pajamas. I think that shadow character has good taste."

"Yeah, but I still don't know who they, wait..."

Yugi looked over to where the spirit was sitting, or _had_ been sitting anyway; he'd already left.

"_How did Yami know? I mean, I haven't shown anyone the note yet, so..."_

"Hey, Yug'..." started Jounouchi, running a hand through his blonde hair and frowning. "How long has Yami been like this?"

"Ever since the night before Valentine's day. He's acted like this a few times before that, but Yami _never_ locked himself up inside the puzzle for days at a time. Mom thinks he might be getting sick, never mind the fact that he's already dead."

"That proves it then. I say the spirit has a case of love sickness."

"Love sickness?" asked Anzu, both her and Honda giving their blonde companion confused looks.

"Of course. Even when you're dead, you can still love someone, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

Anzu suddenly gasped, her action soon followed by a loud groan.

"I can't belive I'm saying this, but Jounouchi, I think you may be right!"

"Right?" asked Yugi. "Right about what?"

"Oh, I just won an argument with Anzu." replied Jounouchi, a mischievous look in his eyes. "And it took less time then I thought it would too."

The blonde turned and patted the still shocked Anzu on her shoulder, almost as if he felt sorry for the girl. "I know its tough to realize, but his heart belongs to another and I doubt that anything will change that."

"Uh, guys..." started Honda. "Who are you talking about? The only guy Anzu ever _really_ liked was..."

He suddenly stopped, an almost childlike look of glee upon his face. "Jounouchi, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Oh, yes it does, my dear friend. _Yes_ it does."

"You guys are up to something aren't you?" muttered Yugi, resting a hand on his cheek as the young boy watched his friends chatter away like magpies.

"Oh, we're not the ones you should be worrying about." replied Jounouchi with a grin. "I say you keep a close watch on Yami the next few days. Who knows, he may surprise you with something."

"That's what my mom keeps saying about the stranger who gave me my White day gift. Its really getting annoying."

Yugi still couldn't figure out why his mom had changed her mind about donating the pajamas, but as long as he got to keep them, he was happy.

Still, the way she would smile, it was almost as if she knew from who the gift had come from.

The woman had also hinted that her son's mysterious lover might leave another gift, but only if Yugi would smile more.

"Your beloved likes it when you smile." she told him the morning after White day. "And gets worried when you aren't, so please cheer up."

Yugi had been wondering who his supposed beloved was all night; his confused frustrations carrying over into the daylight hours.

Now a sudden thought was running through the boy's mind.

"Mom, I have to ask; do you know who...?"

Yugi couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence; he was too nervous.

"Yes, but I think they should be the one to tell you."

"But what if she's never _going_ to?!"

Of all the reactions his mother could've had, the one Yugi was least expecting was a laugh.

"Oh, I'm she _she_ will someday. _She's_ not going to run off and leave you alone; _she_ promised me _she_ wouldn't."

"Mom, this person, they aren't, um..."

Yugi sighed. "The person who sent me the gift isn't a girl, are they?"

"No, they're not, but that's all I'm saying. You're lucky; I never thought he would act out his feelings like this. Ah, to be young and in love."

One week after she'd told him and Yugi _still_ couldn't believe it.

"_A guy."_ he thought to himself. _"A guy actually likes me. Why? If none of the girls at school were interested then why would someone of my own gender be?"_

"Hey, Yug'? You in there?" asked Jounouchi, giving his smaller friend a quick tap. "You were thinking about that shadow person again, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was. Hey, I don't want to be rude or anything, but..."

"We understand. You want some time by yourself to think this over, right?"

Yugi nodded.

"Good. Hey, do me a favor will you?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Tell the pharaoh I'm proud of him. Its one thing to stare down pure evil and another to..."

Jounouchi suddenly smiled, a thoughtful expression on his face.

He then walked out into the hall, motioning for the others to follow. "Come on guys; let's leave Yugi alone for a while."

Yugi was still pondering his blonde friend's words when his mother called him to dinner.

The answer was staring him in the face; Yugi was sure of it, yet he was blind to its hidden meaning.

"Jounouchi knows who they are. I can tell, but he wants me to figure it out on my own." muttered the boy as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Yugi, you're still in your pajamas?" asked Yugi's grandfather from where he was sitting at the end of the table. "You haven't been sleeping all day, have you?"

"More like thinking, which _really_ gives you an appetite; I'm starved!"

As he took his seat, Yugi could've sworn he heard the sounds of an amused chuckle coming from somewhere behind him.

"_Yami? Are you there?" _

"_...You heard me?"_

"_Yami, I _always_ hear you." _

"_I know." _

There was a sudden pause; Yugi could feel a hint of guilt washing over the mind link towards him.

"_Look, I know I haven't been exactly honest with you, but I have a good reason." _

"_Which is? Or are you going to run away again?"_

"_No, I can't keep putting this off. Meet me in our hallway after you finish your homework. I'll..." _

Another pause.

Yugi now could feel an intense, almost child like, fear.

"_I'll tell you then or I'll try to anyway."_

Yugi could tell the spirit was about to disconnect.

"_Wait, before you go..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Jounouchi wanted me to tell you that he's proud of you, though I don't know why."_

"_I do. I had a feeling Jounouchi knew more then he was letting on." _

"_You...do? What was he talking about? I've thought about it, but I really don't think Jounouchi would praise you for hiding all day, every day."_

Yugi waited for an answer, but soon returned to reality when he realized one wasn't coming.

"Yugi? Aren't you hungry?" asked the boy's mother, giving him a puzzled glance.

"Uh, yeah; sure."

"You were talking with him again, weren't you? Yami, I mean."

"...Yeah. I think he's finally going to tell me what's going on. At least, I hope he does."

Yugi still couldn't understand why his always confident friend was suddenly acting like a frightened puppy.

"_What is Yami so afraid of? Usually _I'm_ the one running around in circles while the almighty pharaoh banishes the monster of the week."_

"You want to eat upstairs?"

Yugi looked up to see a tray resting in front of him, his dinner on it.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to?"

"You're not, but I'll make an exception for tonight. Just don't leave a mess."

"I won't. I promise."

"So, my darling daughter..." started the boy's grandfather with a chuckle as soon as Yugi was out of hearing range. "Is what you've been telling me true? About the pharaoh and..."

"Every word. I've been wondering about it for a while. The way Yami seems to light up every time Yugi smiles at him. It reminds me of how..."

The woman sighed, a finger tapping the table sadly.

"How _he_ smiled, right?" replied the old man, a soft expression in his eyes.

"You had a good husband, one with the most wild hair you'd ever seen. He wouldn't want to look down from heaven and see you crying. Not now."

"You're right. I, I should just be happy that he gave me such a wonderful son to raise."

"And now that son is going gay, so all your hopes of grandchildren are going out the window."

"Yep. Isn't life grand?"

"For you anyway." muttered a voice as Yami stepped through a wall facing the backyard.

The spirit had been outside watching the rain fall; hoping it would clear his senses, but only ending up more depressed, if not a little bit lonely.

"If you're looking for Yugi, he's upstairs." said the boy's grandfather.

"No, I'm not really looking to talk. I just want to hug him and kiss him and..."

"And?" asked the boy's mother, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"And tell him I love him."

"Good. Please, keep it to kisses and hugs because, remember, Yami, I still want a child coming down those stairs in the morning, _not_ a man."

"Excuse me?"

The woman simply smiled, then pointed a finger at the ceiling.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, suddenly stopping half way.

"Mom? Who are you talking to?"

"Your boyfriend."

"You mean? He's actually _here?!"_

Yami's face went a bright red as he heard the sounds of feet now _racing_ down the stairs.

"Why are you doing this?" he hissed, backing away into the shadows.

The woman simply shrugged her shoulders, an amused smile on her face.

"Where is he?" asked Yugi, standing on tip toes as he scanned the room.

"...I think I scared him off. Sorry."

"Mom! Do you _know_ how crazy this is making me!? I _have_ to find out who this guy is and why they have a _sick_ fetish for short people!"

"Sick?"

Yami had been watching from the corner, but curiosity had brought him out of hiding. "How is it sick?"

"Yami, do you even _know_ what gay people do to each other?! Its disgusting!"

"So... there's a term for this...this condition?"

"These days, there's a term for _every_ dirty deed people want to do."

"And you call a man who has feelings for someone of the same gender gay?"

"Yep, or just so desperate, he doesn't care _who_ he does it with."

"Oh."

Yami paused, mind still taking in the new information. "How...interesting."

"Yeah, interesting. Right."

The spirit couldn't help but chuckle as he faded from the room.

"Well, at least that's over. I don't know what he's up to but..."

Yugi blinked as he found his mom smiling at him. "What?"

"Yugi, you are so cute."

"Duh! I'm attracting _gay_ people! Of _course_ I'm cute."

"_Damn straight."_

"Yami, go away."

"_As you wish."_

Yugi gasped as he felt a transparent hand ruffle his hair then vanish.

The boy's mother, however, was doing her best to hold back her laughter.

"Its at times like these that I really wish I had a camera." she said with a content sigh. "Though I'm sure there will be other moments."

"There better not be." grumbled Yugi, arms crossed to show he wasn't happy.

Or was he? It was hard to tell with such a sweet, wide eyed face.

At least, Yami always thought so.

The spirit chuckled as he changed from his day clothes into his night ones.

He was planning on taking a short nap before meeting Yugi.

"After all, I want to be well rested so I can explain my reasons properly."

"Or maybe you're not going to go out there at all?" asked another voice with a chuckle.

The older Yugi was sitting on the bed, a playful smirk on his face as he made circles in the silk. "I can tell you're scared stiff just thinking about it."

"Am not." muttered Yami, falling onto the bed with a sigh.

"Remember my king, lying never solved anything, least of all your relationship problems."

"But I don't know what I'm going to _say!_" cried the spirit. "Hi, Yugi, I know this sounds totally sick, but I'm in love with you and I've been making out with your clone every night for the last six months, so please, don't hate me."

"Six months?" asked the older Yugi, turning to give his companion a stunned glance. "Has it really been that long?"

"Who knows? You're just my shameless fix and that's all that matters."

"I must say, Yami, you have _such_ a way with words. Its kinky, yet not. Like a dying rose that still smells of true love."

"Look who's talking. Now are we going to do this or not?"

The older Yugi blinked, a puzzled expression soon following.

"In case those brain cells haven't connected yet, Yami, you're _not_ dreaming."

"You think I don't know that?" snapped the spirit, violet eyes flashing. "Shadow magic has always had a will of its own, especially the _stronger_ varieties. I was expecting you to show up in reality _weeks_ ago."

"Well, I'm here _now_, aren't I? So, I expect you want me to do the usual?"

"Yes, please, but not so rough this time. I still want _some_ of my sanity intact."

Yami still had the dazed look an hour later, but his emotions were satisfied and wouldn't be coming back until tomorrow, so at least that was out of the way.

"Now, what to say?"

Tapping the quill against his desk, the spirit frowned at the piece of parchment below him, almost willing the words to write themselves. "Gods know it would be easier that way."

"Just write from the heart." whispered a voice as the older Yugi ran a finger across the spirit's bare back. "That's what he would want. Nothing less then the truth for a boy who's only been honest with you."

"I thought you left?" replied Yami, a playful grin on his face as he stared up into his twin's eyes.

"And miss all the fun? Oh, on the contrary, my pharaoh; _this_ is why I'm still hanging around."

"Just don't get in the way."

"Understood. I may have my moments, but even I know when to let sleeping dogs lie, or in this case..."

"I thought I told you I wouldn't do anything? Yugi is still a child after all."

"Right. You just say that because you know what mommy would do if she found out."

"Actually..."

Yami chuckled. "Its a funny story, but his mom already kind of..."

"By the gods, she _knows?!"_

"...Yeah."

"And yet you're still in the house. My, my; I always knew there was something about this family that I liked."

Yami couldn't keep his amused giggle from coming out.

"Me too; me too."

There's the happy fluff I've been promising. I think the whole "Shadow clone" thing is actually pretty cool, and its _my_ idea, so if anybody want's to use it, _ask first. _It _is_ good manners after all. Now, please review and tell me what you think. There's only two chapters left, (plus the epilogue, if I can ever get it finished), so if I get a lot of reviews, (maybe 10?), I might just post them all up at once. Wouldn't that be nice?


	7. Secrets of the heart

Author's Note: Here's a nice chapter full of fluff 'n angst, just for you, my wonderful readers. This is another of my favorite chapters, so I'm sure you all will enjoy it as well. ...And, no, I don't own _Yugioh_.

_Chapter seven:_

_Secrets of the heart _

Yugi sighed as he walked down the hallway, knowing he couldn't wait any longer.

"Well, this is it." whispered the boy to the air around him as he approached the two doorways. "Wait, where is he? Yami said he'd be..."

Yugi blinked as he saw an envelope taped to the spirit's door; the name written upon it meaning that Yami had left it for him.

"Wow. He has really nice..."

Suddenly confused, Yugi brought the envelope closer to his face for a better look. "...Handwriting. I've seen this style somewhere before. Well, I suppose I should see what's been causing him so much pain."

The boy's eyes were soon scanning the paper in front of him.

"_Yugi, I don't know how to say this. I've been wanting to for so long, but the words always sounded so weak in my mind compared to what I wanted them to be. _

_Even now I'm at a loss for words." _

"Which is why you're rambling and not getting to the point."

Yugi sighed as he turned the letter over to finish reading it.

"_You may hate me, in fact, after your outburst during dinner, I know you will, but I want to see you smile again. Like you used to, before all this trouble started. _

_Yugi, I, I..."_

"He didn't _finish_ it?"

Yugi didn't know whether to scream or kick the wall in disappointment. "I come _all_ the way down here and he doesn't have the _guts_ to...!"

The boy was suddenly silenced by the sound of a door opening.

"Quiet, he's sleeping." whispered a voice as Yugi found himself face to face with his double.

Well, an _older_ double to be exact, but still, it was Yugi; Yugi was sure of it.

"I had a feeling the pharaoh wouldn't go through with it. He was staring at that thing for a good two hours, with those shaking hands and tear filled eyes."

The older Yugi sighed. "I would've called him a love struck schoolgirl, but even I'm not _that_ mean."

"He was crying?" whispered Yugi, turning to stare down at the letter. "Over me?"

"He always is. Well, not _always_, but you don't want to hear about that."

Yugi raised an eyebrow as he watched his older self turn a light shade of pink.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"We all have our needs, little one. Some people just prefer to do theirs in secret."

"Okay then. I do believe you've officially lost me."

"If you want the whole truth, you'll have to talk to Yami."

Yugi followed his older self into the spirit's soul room, not sure of what would be waiting, but knowing he couldn't leave the mystery as it was.

The older Yugi suddenly stopped in front of a wall a few feet away from the entrance.

"I wonder? He doesn't like to have anyone in there, but me."

"Wait..." asked Yugi, eyes following his older self's gaze. "Yami's in the wall?"

"Behind it actually."

"How? There's no door. He may be able to walk through walls outside, but in the puzzle..."

"Oh, there _is_ a door, but its hidden. See?"

Yugi watched his older self knocked on the wall, eyes widening as a door soon appeared.

"This was here the whole time? I never knew."

"Yami? Are you awake?" asked the older Yugi, leaning an ear towards the door to listen. "I guess not. He usually sleeps it off anyway."

"Sleeps what off?" asked Yugi, head tilted slightly to the side like a puppy.

He was met with a puzzled frown.

"Yugi, I'm curious, are you faking innocence or are you honestly...?"

"Depends. What have you two been doing?"

"That I'll leave up to the pharaoh, if he ever gets his lazy butt out of bed."

Yugi couldn't help, but laugh.

"Lazy butt? Not a very nice description of Yami if you ask me."

"Would depressed be more appropriate, because that's what he is."

"Oh."

"Yugi." moaned a sleepy voice from inside the room. "If you're going to talk to yourself, at least keep it down."

"How about I come in there and talk to you instead?" replied the older Yugi.

"Talk?"

It almost sounded like the pharaoh was laughing. "Cute, Yugi; we _don't_ talk."

"No, but one of us rambles on a lot, while the other is forced to listen. Isn't that close enough?"

"Yugi, enough of your games; get in here."

"Well, he _did_ say your name." whispered the older Yugi, a thoughtful, if not devious look on his face as he eyed the younger boy.

"But he was talking about _you."_

"Are we forgetting who I'm supposed to represent? This has gone on long enough anyway."

Yugi didn't dare protest as he found himself shoved through the door.

In a way, he wanted to know what the spirit was keeping behind closed, not to mention _invisible_, doors.

The boy stood there for a moment, his lavender eyes adjusting to the candle lit room.

Yami was asleep on his bed, chest positioned over his pillow with arms wrapped around it. His unbuttoned shirt draped around his sides like two cascading waterfalls of silk.

"...Yami?" whispered Yugi, tentatively taking a step towards the bed.

He was reply was a gentle, breath filled, sigh.

"I really don't know what's wrong with me." muttered the spirit, violet eyes opening to stare at the wall ahead. "Here I was thinking I would finally be able to tell him and..."

"Tell him what?"

Yugi blinked as he found his twin giving him a puzzled, if not irritated, look.

"You of all people should already know."

"If you say so." replied the boy, watching as Yami moved over to make room for him on the bed.

Sitting down, Yugi let out a startled squeak as he found himself yanked back into a warm embrace.

"Yugi...did you just _squeak?"_

"Um, yes?"

"My, my. That's a new one." purred Yami, hands running across his twin's chest. "Never knew you could make _that_ noise."

"Um, Yami...?"

Yugi paused as he felt two slender legs wrapping themselves around him, their owner intent on following his primal instincts.

"Not now. I want to hear some _other_ noises first. We'll talk afterwords."

"What are you doing?"

"What's it _look_ like? Yugi's mom would freak if she saw me doing things to her innocent son, so you've been filling in as my happy little fix. Now lie down."

"Fine, but only because it makes you happy."

"As it should."

"Should we tell him?" asked a young voice from the doorway, sounding more amused then worried.

"Not sure." replied the older Yugi. "I wouldn't want the pharaoh going into shock. As of late, he's been prone to do that."

"Yugi, who are you talking...?"

Yami had intended to give his noisy twin a quick glare, but a sudden thought caused the spirit to stop in his tracks.

Something about the situation was desperately out of place, but what?

If Yugi was on the bed, yet also in the doorway, then...

Yami frowned as he released Yugi from his grip, unsure of what was happening.

"...Yugi?" he asked, nervously glancing between the two. "Why are you...?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret." replied the older Yugi with a grin. "That person you're about to indulge in? That's not me."

The brain cells connected like two comets colliding in outer space.

Eyes still wide, Yami turned to stare down at the boy he had been all too willing to pounce upon a minute ago.

"Yugi?"

"Hey, Yami. What's up?" replied Yugi with a laugh from where he was lying on the bed, short legs kicking back and forth in a show of amusement.

You could've knocked the spirit over with a feather; he was in so much shock.

"By the gods! _Yugi?!_ How'd you get in here?!"

"A friend let me in."

"Why am I not surprised."

Yami shot the older Yugi an unhappy glance.

It was returned with an all too innocent smile.

"I _was_ going to ask you what was going on..." started Yugi, eyebrows raised slightly as he locked eyes with the startled spirit. "But I think I understand now."

Yami didn't say anything; how could he? Knowing that it was all over.

"_He hates me now. Yugi hates me. This will probably be the last time we'll ever talk, let alone see each other." _

"Yami? Are you; are you _crying?"_

He was; Yami could feel the tears rushing down his face like little waterfalls. Little miserable waterfalls.

The spirit didn't dare stop them, not that he could if he wanted. Right now, crying seemed to be the only thing his empty heart could do.

"Oh, Yami."

The voice sounded sad; not even a hint of anger in its sweet tone. "Come on, don't cry. I'm right here."

Yami could feel warm arms wrapping themselves around his shivering frame; small hands stroking his tear streaked face. "I'll _always_ be here."

Yugi smiled as he felt his twin's body relax and slowly fall back into the sheets; tears finally giving way to sleep.

It had taken him a good ten minutes to convince the trembling spirit to calm down, but in the end, the reward was worth it.

"_Yes, worth it. His smile means the world to me. And now..." _

Yugi tilted his head thoughtfully as he continued to watch the spirit sleeping in his arms. _"So does his heart."_

Ah, fluff and angst. Together, they make a wonderful duo, don't you think? Well, that ends chapter 7. I hope you all are enjoying this little story, because its almost done. Now, for those of you who haven't yet, could you please review? It really would make my day.


	8. I knew I loved you

Author's Note: This is the final chapter and after that I have the epilogue, which should be good and fluffy...If I can ever get it finished. (sighs) I _hate _Writer's Block. Oh, and for a bit of fun, this chapter is also the title of a song. Care to guess the band?

Due to some early reviews showing confusion about this chapter, I've gone back and changed a few things. Hopefully it all makes sense now. ...And I don't own _Yugioh. _

_Chapter eight:_

_I knew I loved you_

Yami yawned as he opened his eyes and stretched.

Today was going to be a good day, but for some reason, he couldn't explain why.

"_Perhaps I'm just in a good mood? Been a while since I've had one of those; almost forgot what it felt like."_

Arms extending further; they were suddenly forced to stop; soft blonde bangs blocking their path.

"_Yugi? What is he...?"_

The spirit's mind suddenly returned to memories of what had occurred the previous night.

"_Yugi slept in my bed and I had no idea. Well, not like I would've done anything. Not with his mother guarding her bundle of joy like a hawk. Still..."_

Yami chuckled as he eyed his little aibou.

Yugi was curled up next to him, seemly without a care in the world.

The boy's smile held a happy glow, along with an innocence Yami didn't have the heart to take away.

"_I tell them its because of his mother. Ra, I even tell _myself_ that, but in all honesty, I would never want to do anything that would take that smile away from me. Gods know I could never live without it." _

Hearing a sleepy yawn emit from the figure next to him, Yami lay back down and feigned sleep; secretly curious as to what Yugi would do.

"Oh, I'm still here? Guess I must've dozed off. Well, at least _I'm_ actually up."

Yami suppressed his urge to pounce upon the boy and tickle him silly.

"Lazy Yami." whispered Yugi with a giggle. _"My_ lazy Yami."

"_He's lucky I'm sleeping." _

"_Oh, you'd want me to think that, wouldn't you? You can't fool me, Yami; __I know _all_ your tricks."_

"Fine, you got me." muttered the spirit with a dramatic sigh.

"Don't I always?"

Yami smiled as he felt two small hands forcing him up into a sitting position.

"Morning, little one."

Lavender eyes blinked then frowned.

"I may be short but I am _not_ little." pouted Yugi, arms crossed to show he was serious.

"I suppose. Not with the way you're dressed anyway."

"Exactly. Children _don't_ run around in silk, not unless their parents are stinkin' rich."

Yami simply smiled, a hint of amusement in his violet eyes.

Yugi couldn't help notice that the spirit's tender gaze was directed at him; like a cat content to simply watch its prey scurry about undisturbed.

The young boy's mind finally realized the gravity of the situation.

Simply sleeping in the bed of another leads others to think sleeping wasn't the _only_ thing happening.

"Uh, Yami?"

"Yes?" came the purred reply, adding to Yugi's cat theory.

"You really are very nice, but there's someone else I have to talk to first. I don't know who, but he spent a lot of money on my White day gift and..."

"You want to explain things to him?" asked Yami, trying to keep the happy bubble inside of him from getting out.

"_Oh, my little angel. You really are a sweet one." _

"Yeah. I have to thank him for the nice pajamas. Its only fair, not to mention good manners. These things are expensive, you know."

Yami just chuckled.

"Glad to see you like my gift. No, it wasn't cheap, but your worth every penny I dug up in that old couch of yours."

Yugi simply stared; his nose was twitching in protest though; Yami could tell.

"That couch is _not_ old! My grandpa bought it when we move...Okay, maybe you're right, but still, I..."

The boy's voice trailed off as if finally understanding the words of his twin.

"Yami? It was _you?"_ he gasped, mouth open in shock. _"You're _the guy who...?"

"Of course. You were the only one I ever wanted; both _in_ bed and _out_ of it."

"Short, but it gets the meaning across." said a voice as a violet eyed boy appeared at the foot of the bed. "Better then what I was hoping for too."

"Yugi, who is this?"

Yami could've sworn he was looking into a mirror of his past.

This stranger could have easily passed for a younger version of him, minus the fact the newcomer was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans, not the apparel of ancient Egypt.

"I've met someone while you were away." announced Yugi as he motioned the figure to sit by him on the bed. "Come on; don't be shy."

Now that Yami could get a closer look, he quickly came to a startling conclusion.

"By the gods! Yugi, is that supposed to be _me!?"_

"Yeah. He likes to cuddle, but sometimes gets into mischief. Same with yours?"

The older Yugi suddenly snickered from where he was standing in the doorway.

"I'm _not_ saying _anything."_ he said, hands crossed in a sign of refusal.

"Um, Yugi, I'm not exactly the cuddling type." replied Yami, a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"Yami said you weren't."

"Who?"

"Him."

Yugi pointed a finger at the young clone sitting next to him. "You really surprise me sometimes, you know that?"

"Meaning?" asked Yami, watching this apparent clone out of the corner of his eyes.

"Here I was pulling my hair out thinking you were going to drop dead at any second, yet now I learn you're just fine. Not to mention gay."

"Yeah. Yugi, about that. I understand if you..."

"He's still here, you know." hissed the younger Yami, annoyed at having to point out what should be obvious. "Yugi stayed all night and held you."

"He...did?" asked Yami, watching as his clone promptly nodded.

"Yeah. He was worried you'd start crying again if he left. There; _clear_ enough for you?"

"I just have to say..." muttered Yami, an eyebrow raised in mild surprise. "Yugi, that really does sound like me, if I was a spoiled brat used to getting his way that is."

"You aren't?" asked the older Yugi with a chuckle. "I have personal proof that you _like_ people doing what you say."

"How?"

"The bruise on my back from where you were digging into me for one. And you _wonder_ why I like taking a break from you. You _hurt!"_

If Yami's face was red from embarrassment, Yugi's was quite the opposite.

"Oh my." said the boy, a hand covering his mouth to keep the giggles at bay. "You weren't kidding about not being the cuddling type, were you?"

"Um..."

Even if he was currently unsure of how to respond, Yami was not to be outdone by his aibou; no, not in the least. "And what about you? Hmm?"

The spirit frowned as he gestured to his younger self. "What were _you_ doing with a clone of _me?" _

"Homework, usually." replied the younger Yami, a taunting look on his face; one that was just _begging_ Yami to ask further.

"Yeah. I'm taking a history course this semester and since we're covering ancient Egypt right now..."

Yugi chuckled thoughtfully. "I thought I'd ask someone who was actually _there_ for help."

"Oh."

Yami's eyes fell to the silk sheets wrapped around him, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you. I'm actually getting a good grade in that class, amazingly enough."

"Hey! I've helped!" protested the younger Yami. "...Kind of. I think."

"_Don't_ start feeling sorry for yourself." chided Yugi. "Stress relief _is_ helping."

Yami gave his twin an intrigued glance.

"Stress relief?" he asked. "What _kind_ of stress relief?"

"Oh, a kind." replied Yugi, doing his best to avoid giving a complete answer.

Yami just frowned.

"Right." he muttered, a slightly hurt expression on his face.

"You know somethings wrong when they aren't giving you a straight answer." said the younger Yami, speaking more to Yugi then to his original self. "But I understand if you don't want to tell him."

"Tell me what?" asked Yami, eyes shifting between his younger self and Yugi.

His clone suddenly chuckled, a devious expression in his violet eyes.

"Careful, he bites."

"He _what?!"_ cried Yami, turning to face his younger self.

The violet eyed clone simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes I just forget and bite him, _hard."_ replied Yugi with a sheepish smile. "But he doesn't mind. In fact, I think he enjoys it."

Yami looked to be in shock.

"By the gods of Egypt. Yugi, you are a little _beast."_

"Beast? How? I just like chewing on his shoulders."

"Shoulders? Oh. For a second there I thought..."

"Thought what? I was biting him somewhere else?"

Yami nodded.

"Please. Do you know how _nasty_ that is? Not to mention, where do people think those things have been?! Certainly _not_ a sanitation factory. I'm surprised people haven't _died_, let alone end up in the hospital."

"Glad to see we agree."

"Good. Now kiss me before mom finds out I'm not doing my homework."

The spirit frowned.

"You have homework?"

"Yami." whined Yugi, crossing his arms and pouting. "Don't make me go!"

Yami thought for a moment.

"If she asks, tell her you were studying."

"Studying? Studying what?"

"Love is a very intricate subject, Yugi. It might take me all day to teach it to you."

Yugi frowned, his lavender eyes showing confusion.

"I thought you were a virgin?"

"I am, but it doesn't mean I haven't been practicing."

Yami motioned to the older Yugi watching from the doorway.

"Oh. Just don't hurt me. I've seen what you can do when you're excited, though that was only when we were dueling."

"You should probably be on top then. In fact, I insist."

"Why?" asked Yugi, noticing the thoughtful expression on his twin's face.

"Because that was what I saw when I first entered this world. Two curious eyes and a mouth full of smiles."

"_Not to mention it will be the best way to honor his mother's wishes. After all, she only told me to behave, not Yugi."_

Yugi tried his hardest not to laugh.

"You are _such_ a romantic."

"We'll leave you two alone." said the older Yugi, motioning for the younger Yami to follow him out of the room.

"As long as you do the same for us!" added the violet eyed boy, an almost feral look in his eyes as he darted out the door.

"You know, I think they're actually going to do something." murmured Yugi.

He suddenly grinned. "Want to go watch?"

"What?!" cried Yami, mouth open in shock. "Does your mother know about this?"

"Does she know about the gay porn stash I have on my computer?"

Yami stared then burst out in laughter as Yugi flashed him an impish smile.

"I swear, if I didn't know any better, Yugi, I would be thinking you _planned_ this."

"Who says I didn't?"

The twins eyed each other skeptically, before both burst out in another round of delirious laughter.

"Why are we watching this?" asked Yami a few minutes later, him and Yugi observing their clones happily making out on the hallway floor.

"Who knows." replied Yugi, a small grin on his face. "Popcorn?"

"Thank you."

"Any time, dear. Any time."

So, who was caught off guard by the surprise ending? I've read on a few forums that people can't stand when little Yugi is portrayed as the naive dove, so I decided to tackle the issue in my own way. Hopefully I got at least a chuckle out of you people. ...And don't ask where Yugi got the popcorn, cause I don't know.

On another note, this will serve as the temporary ending until I can get the epilogue up, which could take a while. I need to go find my mallet so I can smash that pesky Writer's Block to bits. Then maybe I'll make some worthwhile progress!

Now review! ...Please? I've got food. (holds up a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies).


End file.
